Pokemon: Apocalypse Red Salvation Blue
by Kyrsix
Summary: With the arrival of the mysterious creatures known as Pokemon sending the Earth sprialing into chaos, Professor Oak calls upon Ash and his rival Gary to become Pokemon masters and save the world; Something Ash really doesn't want to do.
1. Prologue: The Impending Arrival

**Pokemon: Apocalypse Red and Salvation Blue**

**Prologue**

In the year 2000 BC, in an isolated area of the world that is now known as "The Jungle" a group of Mayan people gathered to preform a sacrifice for their winged serpent god.

And then suddenly, to the surprise to absolutely everyone present, QUETZALCOATL appeared before them. High Priest Teachuah bowed his head as the people cowered in fear in the presence of this impressive deity.

QUETZALCOATL looked down upon the people gathered before him, and opened his mouth to roar a mighty proclamation. "In four thousand years, this world will face its greatest challenge yet!" he said to his worshippers in their own tongue. "If mankind is not prepared, life as you know it will be annihilated!"

"But my lord, what must we do?" The High Priest Teachuah pleaded to QUETZALCOATL. "How can we be saved?"

And in a move very uncharacteristic of the mythological deities of the time, QUETZALCOATL told them in detail of the challenges mankind would face during that time, explained to them what they would need to do in order to survive, and even helpfully marked down the exact date of reckoning on their calendar.

"Well, that doesn't seem unreasonable at all!" said Follower Kachupek, breathing a sigh of relief

"We already do most of that stuff anyway." said Worshipper Chuhaka optimistically.

"This is the greatest challenge mankind will ever face?" said Human Sacrifice Iptoa. "I really have a lot of faith in the fate of humanity now."

"Mighty QUETZALCOATL," said the High Priest Teachuah, "We will take heed of your words, and we will pass down the knowledge you have granted us through the generations, so that in four thousand years our descendants will be ready for The Arrival."

"Then my work is done, and I shall return to my realm." QUETZALCOATL said. And with a flap of his mighty wings, the giant serpent QUETZALCOATL returned to the heavens from whence it came.

"Wow..." said Follower Kachupek. "I really wish I could be alive during The Arrival. Such a brilliant and bright future... What could possibly go wrong?"

And then, some 3500 years later, the Spanish conquistadors came and conquered The Jungle, killing everybody. The secrets which QUETZALCOATL had imparted to the Mayans would be forever lost to history.

And then, the end came...

The year: 2011

The place: NASA Headquarters

All of NASA was in an uproar when the Hubble Telescope caught sight of a mysterious giant sphere flying on a collision course towards Earth.

"It looks like the Death Star!" said Researcher Tony.

"Except it's red and white!" said Scientist Ron.

"Who cares!" Engineer Alex. "We're all going to die!"

"Not necessarily." said Professor Oak. "I have been in communications with some former members of..." he paused dramatically, "Team Rocket!"

Everybody in the room gasped at once. Nobody at NASA could forget about Team Rocket. Formed in the early 1960's in response to President Kennedy's challenge to put a man on the moon before the end of the decade, Team Rocket was one of many private companies trying to design the vehicle that would be used by NASA. Team Rocket's design was less than impressive, and was dismissed outright by NASA officials.

So, Team Rocket began their own space travel campaign, with the aim to out-do NASA and put a man on Mars. After spending all their funds launching a cat into orbit, Team Rocket went bankrupt and was forced to disband. Most of the original team members faded into obscurity, but some refused to let go, turning Team Rocket into a (surprisingly successful) international criminal organization dedicated to stealing and selling software and weapons technology, terrorism, drug smuggling, and distributing illegal mp3's.

"But Team Rocket is evil!" said Engineer Alex.

"The Team Rocket of today may be evil," said Professor Oak, "But rest assured they were once a peaceful organization until that wretched Giovanni, driven by madness, turned them to a life of crime." The Professor tried to push away the memories of that horrible time as they flashed before his eyes.

"This may surprise you," he said, "But I was one of the founding members of the original Team Rocket."

"How did our background check miss THAT?" said a surprised Secretary Annabelle.

"And I know what that floating orb is..." said Professor Oak. "It is the harbinger of fate, that which will test mankind's very nature as a species." Everyone in the room was listening, captivated by Professor Oak's magnificent stage presence. "That orb is a vessel, an interplanetary Ark! And it shall bring to this world..." He paused, gazing at the massive red and white orb on the screen.

"POKEMON!"

[Cue Pokemon theme song]


	2. Chapter 1: Ash the Hero

**Pokemon: Apocalypse Red/ Salvation Blue**

**Chapter 1: Ash the Hero**

"And that's why bears are truly 'Man's Best Friend'!" said Anchorman Tom from Channel Five News. "In other news today, sightings of mysterious creatures are on the rise as..." Anchorman Tom stopped speaking as he placed his hand to his earpiece and listened for a moment, an expression of alarm forming on his face.

"We have a breaking news report!" Anchorman Tom exclaimed. "This just in: several subway trains have been simultaneously hijacked by the international crime syndicate and terrorist group known as 'Team Rocket'!" He stopped as he listened some more.

"I'm told that our very own Reporter Karen is among the hostages. She has just contacted us by cell phone. Karen, first of all, are you alright?"

"I'm okay for now," said the faint distorted whisper of Reporter Karen. "they haven't hurt anyone yet. I think there are only two Rocket members on this car, but they're using some kind of Smoke Screen. They keep talking about this 'secret weapon'. I can't see what's going on, and I can barely breathe. Wait, someone's coming..."

"Karen?" said Anchorman Tom. "Can you hear me?" He unconsciously began fiddling with his wedding ring.

After a moment's pause, there was a sound like a hard slap, followed by a muffled scream. A new voice came through the phone line. "Wasn't she that reporter bitch?" said the Rocket Grunt. "Alright, shut up and listen. The city has one hour to deliver ten million dollars to the entrance of the fifth street station. There will be a beige-colored cat sitting by itself wearing a radio headset." The Rocket Grunt sighed audibly. "Okay, so I want Anchorman Tom to give the money over... to the cat. That's right, apparently you're supposed to give ten million dollars in cold hard cash to a cat. Come alone. If the cat..." The Rocket Grunt sighed again. "If the cat spots anyone else, if it thinks it's being followed, or if anyone hurts it, we're gonna flood the entire subway network with Poison Gas and Smog, killing everyone. Very slowly. Got that, Anchorman Tom?"

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Anchorman Tom.

Another slap could be heard through the phone. "Heh, this Reporter chick's actually kinda cute," said the Rocket Grunt. "Bloody nose looks good on her. I think I'll keep her around once we've released everyone else. Or once we've gassed all the hostages, whichever. You got one hour, Tom!" *click*

"Dammit!" said Anchorman Tom, pounding his fist on the news desk. "Get the Mayor on the line!"

"You guys are monsters!" shouted Reporter Karen. "There's tens of thousands of people on these trains!"

The Rocket Grunt lowered his face so that it was mere inches away from Reporter Karen's. "That's the beauty of it." he said quietly. "This car's the only one with the secret weapon."

"What?" said Reporter Karen.

"Heh," laughed the Rocket Grunt. "Think of how much co-ordination it'd take to launch an attack big enough to take over the entire subway system. Not to mention that secret weapons don't come cheap. All this 'Huge Operation' has, all it _needs_, is the two of us, a couple guys in the control room with a few tricks of their own, and..." he shook his head in disbelief, "... and a cat. Four people and one cat making ten million dollars in one hour? Of course, I signed up in a heartbeat. But this is just the beginning for Team Rocket!"

Suddenly a gunshot sounded. "Jesus Christ!" said the other Rocket Grunt who was guarding the passengers. "I just got shot!" The second Rocket Grunt fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood, clutching the gaping wound in his side, screaming.

"What the hell!" shouted the first Rocket Grunt, standing up quickly. And then he saw through the Smoke Screen the silhouette of a man with a shotgun walking slowly towards him. "What is that?" he demanded. "Why do you have that?"

"This?" said the silhouette, "This is my Boomstick!" he shot straight up at the ceiling. "The twelve-gauge double barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. That's right, this sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Retails for about a hundred and nine, ninety five. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. That's right. Shop smart. Shop S-Mart. You got that?"

"Oh my god, shut up!" shouted the Rocket Grunt.

"Dude, what are you doing?" screamed the wounded Grunt. "Use it! Kill him! Kill them all!"

"Come get some!" said Ash.

The Rocket Grunt grinned. "The game's gonna change. Modern-day weapons ain't gonna be worth shit anymore." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a shiny red and white plastic ball. "Go KOFFING!" he shouted as he threw the ball to the ground. A blinding flash of light followed, and when it subsided a KOFFING was floating in front of the Rocket Grunt.

"What the hell is that...?" Ash stared at the KOFFING. The KOFFING began flooding the train with purple Smog. The hostages all began coughing.

Ash broke the window nearby with the butt of his Remington, and then took aim at the KOFFING. "Everybody get out of here! I'll take care of this thing." Slowly the passengers began filing out the window.

The Rocket Grunt grabbed Reporter Karen before she could move. "Take care of him, KOFFING!" The KOFFING flew towards Ash. Ash fired his gun, but the Smoke Screen made it hard to aim properly. His shot went wide as the KOFFING collided with his body, Tackling him to the ground.

"Right where I want you..." said Ash, as he pointed his gun at the KOFFING, and fired at point-blank range. BANG! The KOFFING exploded as purple Poison Gas spread out everywhere.

"You idiot!" shouted the Rocket Grunt in a panic. "You'll kill us all!"

"Nope!" said Ash as he got up and ran towards the Rocket Grunt. "Just you." Ash flew out of the Poison Gas cloud at the Rocket Grunt, punching him in the face with his right hand, knocking him out cold. He grabbed Reporter Karen from the Rocket Grunt's grasp and leaped through the window, all in one motion, as Poison Gas flooded the car.

Reporter Karen collapsed on the subway platform in a coughing fit. When she finally stopped, she stood up and faced Ash. "You... you saved us!" she said, gesturing to all the hostages who appeared to also be recovering. "Who are you?"

"Name's Ash" he replied. "Housewares."

At the control room, James was listening to everything through a radio headset. "We lost contact with the subway group." he said.

"And the KOFFING?" asked Jessie.

"Dead, from the sound of it." said James. "Someone named Ash shot it."

"Idiots!" said Jessie. "We need to get out of here."

"The boss is not going to be happy." replied James. "MEOWTH?" he into the radio. "We're pulling out. The mission is a failure, the police are going to be on you any second now. Get out of there!"

"Ash, huh?" said Jessie, as the pair was hastily packing up their equipment. "Let's see what we can find out about this 'Ash' guy."


End file.
